Jackson Briggs (MKE)
Thirty years ago, Jax was the C.O. of a secret Special Forces unit that got caught up in the Mortal Kombat tournament and the subsequent invasion of Earthrealm by Shao Kahn and Outworld. Although Earthrealm was victorious, Jax died in the fighting. Jax's soul was confiscated by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi. Jax was recreated as a vengeful undead warrior and forced to fight against his home world when Netherrealm attacked Earthrealm. Soon after Netherrealm's defeat, Jax was freed of Quan Chi's influence and returned to life. After the crisis with Shinnok, Jax returned to active duty and is closer to his daughter Jacqui than ever before. The upcoming war with Outworld may test how far a father's love will go though... Moves Energy Wave: Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. Ground Pound: Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. It will send the opponent skyward. "Gotcha!" Grab: Jax grabs his opponent, says "Gotcha!", and punches him/her multiple times. Dash Punch: Jax moves forward at incredible speed to punch his opponent. It can be directed downwards to hit crouching opponents. Plasma Ball: Jax fires a purplish projectile from one of his bionic arms. Overhead Smash: Jax jumps into the air and brings his elbow down onto the opponent's head. Fatalities Jackson Briggs can select from any of the fatalities performed in the games in an effort to create a fully immersive Mortal Kombat experience: *'Head Clap:' Jax claps his hands violently over his opponent's head, crushing it. *'Arm Rip:' Jax grabs the arms of his opponent and rips them off their body. *'Slice-N-Dice:' Knives retract from Jax's metal arms and he slices his opponent into pieces. *'Head Stomp:' Jax throws his enemy on the ground, face up. He then jumps high in the air, bringing his 300+ lbs down on the enemy's head, smashing it. *'Air Machine Gun:' Jax uppercuts the foe and and sprays a volley of bullets into the opponent while they're still in midair. *'Three Points!:' Jax bashes his opponent three times, burying them into the ground. He then kicks their head twice. The first one puts the opponent in a daze and the second one launches the opponent's head off like a football. *'T-Wrecks': Jax lifts the opponent by the arms before shoving both arms into their body. Afterwards, he smokes a cigar before ripping his/her head apart at the jawline. He then extinguishes his cigar on the opponent's tongue, leaving the head dangling. *'Jax The Ribber:' Jax lifts the opponent by the neck and thrusts his other hand into the opponent's ribs, tearing them out and stabs the opponent through the skull with said ribs. Jax then puts them onto their knees and proceeds to violently snap his/hers neck, killing them. They collapse to the ground while Jax can be seen walking away. *'''Armed and Dangerous: '''Jax grabs the opponent's legs and pulls them forward, breaking them at the knees. He then performs an overhead smash on their head, leaving them with an exposed, broken skull. Skins Mortal Kombat: Entirety will feature every skin ever used for Jackson Briggs. All except the default skin can be unlocked in the Krypt. Jax-mk2-fix.gif|MK2 JAX.gif|MK3 MK4-04_Jax.png|MK4 Image43Jax.jpg|Tank Mkda_BODY_JAX.png|Deadly Alliance Mkda_BODY_JAX_ALT.png|Rapper Image77.jpg|MK9 Image78.jpg|Gauntlets Mortal_kombat_x_ios_jax_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p0zdg-1-.png|Farmer Jax_MKX_Possessed.png|Revenant Jaxsm.jpg|Shaolin Monks Jax_MKDC.png|MKvsDC Jax_Briggs.jpg|Animated Category:Copicat123 Category:Mortal Kombat: Entirety Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Special Forces (MKE)